ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Chinpokomon (Danville)
Chinpokomon is the eleventh episode of Danville's third season. In the episode, Phineas and Ferb become fascinated with the latest fad: a fictional Japanese anime series called Chinpokomon and its related products, such as video games and collectible toys. Chinpokomon is a parody of the popular Pokémon media franchise. "Chinpokomon" was written by South Park co-creator Trey Parker, who also co-directed the episode together with animation director Eric Stough. The episode was nominated for an Emmy Award in 2000. Plot The children of Danville become obsessed with an animated Japanese cartoon, Chinpokomon. The cartoon features overt embedded marketing to encourage consumption of Chinpokomon-related merchandise. Unbeknownst to the parents, Chinpokomon products all contain anti-American sentiments with the aim of converting American kids to Japanese child soldiers. Phineas and Ferb are originally oblivious to the fad, and as its popularity increases they reluctantly attempts to keep up-to-date to avoid ridicule from their friends. Unfortunately, the merchandise lineup is so extensive that they are always one step behind. Meanwhile, Candace make plans to attend the official Chinpokomon camp, which is actually a front for a recruit training boot camp designed by the Japanese government to train and brainwash teenagers into becoming soldiers for an upcoming attack on Pearl Harbor. As the adults start to become aware of the scheme, the Japanese distract them by telling them that Americans have "huge penises" compared to the Japanese, a tactic that works well against the males. The parents, including Linda and Lawrence start to suspect the nonsensical cartoon is dangerous, as "stupidity can be worse than vulgarity and violence" and compare it to Battle of the Network Stars. Bob Pataki suggests it is just another harmless fad. This is juxtaposed with the truth of the fad's influence, which has turned the children into brainwashed soldiers and left Baljeet in trance-like state after an epileptic seizure caused from playing the Chinpokomon video game. Becoming increasingly concerned, the parents attempt to defuse the fad's popularity by trying to manufacture new fads: The "Wild Wacky Action Bike", an abnormal plastic glow-in-the-dark bicycle contraption that cannot be steered, and "Alabama Man", an abusive, alcoholic, redneck action figure that comes with a bowling alley playset and a redneck wife to use as a punching bag. The boys, uninterested, call both the bike and action figure "gay". As the boys march through the town with Emperor Hirohito, President Bill Clinton will not act against the invasion as he too has fallen for the "incredibly large penis" trick. Finally, the parents hit upon the idea of using reverse psychology, pretending to be Chinpokomon fans themselves — figuring that whatever they like their children will immediately dislike. The trick works, and all the children except Phineas and Ferb instantly lose all interest. Phineas claim that if they stops liking Chinpokomon now, they would be following the crowd, so he prepares to leave in a fighter jet to bomb Pearl Harbor. A heart-felt and contradictory speech by Linda and Lawrence confuses them into reluctantly getting off the jet. The group decide to avoid fads for a while, and Baljeet is discovered to have been dead for some time, as evidenced when his body explodes, unleashing a large number of rats. Cast *Trey Parker as Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher *Mary Kay Bergman as Candace Flynn *Maria Canals-Barrera as Linda Fletcher *Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry Flynn *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofensmirthz *Francesca Marie Smith as Helga Pataki *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Matt Stone as Baljeet Tjinder, Buford van Stomn